Night light
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Dibawah sinar terang bulan purnama, di dalam hutan larangan. Keduanya kembali bertemu, Sang Vampire menawan dengan Sang hunter tampan. Terlibat interaksi tak biasa antara dua musuh berbeda jenis itu. "Benarkah? Kau tak ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa manis darahku... "/ Always Narusaku/ First Vampirefic/OOC


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Romance, vampire fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Night Light**

.

.

.

Lolong itu terdengar. Memekakan seluruh penghuni malam hutan larangan. Menciptakan denyut baru dalam kesunyian yang tak pernah hilang jika malam telah mulai datang. Beradu dengan bunyi remukan dedauan kering yang terinjak pelan diatas tanah tak terjamah tangan-tangan manusia.

Gerakan itu gesit. Tak kasat mata seperti halnya kilatan cahaya. Mengejar objek perburuannya malam ini. Menerkam saat dirasa mangsanya mulai lengah. Mengeluarkan taring-taring tajamnya dan menghujam langsung dalam permukaan kulit itu. Menegak cairan penghanyut juga penghilang rasa haus dan laparnya.

"Lihatlah kyuubi, siapa yang kita jumpai malam ini..." Kekehan itu terdengar seiring bunyi lolongan anjing yang kembali menggema. Mengiyakan ucapan sang majikan disebelahnya.

Bunyi patahan ranting terdengar, mangsa yang tak lagi bernyawa terkuras habis darahnya terlempar begitu saja dari tangan sang penjelajah malam. Helai rambutnya berterbangan hingga menutupi sebagian wajah pualamnya saat angin datang menerjang. Menghantarkan dingin yang tak terpeka dipermukaan kulitnya.

"Sepertinya ini hari burukku karena bertemu denganmu..." Ia membalas. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya berkibar, ternoda beberapa warna merah yang tersentuh darah menetes disela bibirnya. Juga sebuah robekan tak cukup besar diujung kain gaunnya, kemungkinan besar tergesek dengan ranting dedaunan yang tajam.

Sang pemilik dua biru berkilat dalam remang malam dibawah cahaya bulan terang besar. Ia menarik salah satu bibirnya. Berjongkok disamping anjing besar berbulu yang sedari tadi terengah dengan lidah menjulur. Membelai lembut hewan setia miliknya. "Kedatanganku mengusik makan malammu, Nona?" Keduanya beradu mata. Saling memandang dalam keheningan hutan terlarang.

Taring-taring itu tak lagi terlihat. Tergantikan gigi putih rapi dengan bibir merah tanpa pemoles. Wajah cantiknya terasa bercahaya saat terang bulan menerpa. Meninggalkan bayang-bayang abstrak penguni malam.

Bola hijau yang sama menantang itu berputar. Ia melipatkan tangan bersikap angkuh khas miliknya yang memang terlahir dari bagian darah vampire paling dihormati didunianya. "Itukah pekerjaanmu? Menggangguku menikmati buruan." Remukan-remukan daun kering kembali menerpa telinga ketika kaki-kaki itu berjalan lihai menuju pemilik surai pirang. Mendengus lalu terhenti sebelum mencapainya. Wajahnya terlihat jijik.

"Baumu membuatku mual." Ia mencemooh. Mengeryitkan hidung saat aroma yang tak disukainya menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Benarkah? Kau tak ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa manis darahku... " Biru itu melirik sebentar binatang besar yang menjadi santapan makhluk didepannya. "Bukankah darah binatang tak benar-benar menghilangkan rasa hausmu...?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." Ia mendesis. "Apa yang kamu lakukan diwilayahku?" Geraman sedikit terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Tak mengurangi kilat tak bersahabat dalam hijau miliknya.

"Wilayahmu?" Surai pirang itu berterbangan pelan saat pemilik tubuh bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menarik senyum lama untuknya. "Tak ada yang mengatakan ini wilayahmu. Dan aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar disini bersama anjingku. Terlalu mengganggumu kah?"

Jemari lentik itu bergerak seiring dengan angin yang kembali bertiup. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menganggu pengelihatannya. Gemerisik daun juga terdengar. "Menurutmu, Tuan percaya diri?"

Jarak keduanya hanya beberapa langkah. Terlalu mudah jika salah satu dari mereka mulai menyerang.

Bahu sang lelaki terlihat terangkat. Sebelum kemudian anjingnya kembali menyalak. Menggerakan ekornya cepat. Seakan melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Tenanglah kyuubi, nona kita satu ini lahir dari golongan atas. Jagalah sikap." Menyindir hal yang tengah dilakukannya. Tak ambil pusing delikan yang dilayangkan padanya dari makhluk cantik itu.

"Kamu tak ingin segera angkat kaki dari sini? Biasanya vampire-vampire kelas rendahan akan segera melesat pergi bila sudah mencium aroma tubuhku." Terlihat dari celana jins juga jaket kulit yang dikenakannya nampak melusu. Pastilah lelaki itu telah lama dihutan larangan ini.

"Kau mengusirku?" Mata hijau itu tak lagi berpencar tajam terlihat melunak dengan ekspresi meremehkan." Jangan bandingkan aku dengan mereka. Menghadapi hunter sepertimu bukanlah hal sulit." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Lelaki itu tertawa cukup keras. Dengan gigi-gigi saling bergemeletuk saat ia menghentikan tawa dan mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Disini aku dengan mudah 'menaklukkan' mu. Menjinakkan makhluk liar sepertimu." Birunya berkilat menggoda saat dengan sengaja ia juga menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Tak tahu diri." Makhluk berparas cantik itu mengejek. Menghina. "Kenapa tak memusnahkanku sejak dulu-dulu. Bukankah kau suka sekali mengikutiku? Hunter kurang kerjaan."

"_Well_ nona..." Hijau itu menatap awas saat dilihatnya ada pergerakan dari tubuh kokoh tegap itu. "Vampire terbuang sepertimu ternyata masih bisa juga bersikap sombong." Kekehannya lagi-lagi terdengar.

Si cantik peminum darah nampak marah dengan ucapannya. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya yang berkuku panjang. Tak peduli menusuk-nusuk kulit pucat tak berdarah miliknya. Merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

"Suka sekali kamu buat masalah. Apa kamu hidup memang hanya untuk mengerecoki kehidupan para vampire? Otakmu benar-benar sempit. " Gesit tak kasat mata. Tubuh lelaki itu telah menjangkaunya. Berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya dengan sebuah belati perak tersuguhkan dihadapan lehernya.

"Ingatlah, aku seorang hunter. Musuh para vampire. Tugasku adalah memusnahkan semua makhluk dari kaummu." hembusan saat kata-kata terucap dari bibir pembasih vampire itu menerpa kulit belakang lehernya. Mengelitik hingga sampai dalam sumsum tulangnya.

Sedikitpun ia tak takut ancaman musuhnya. Meski kini belati itu terlihat mengkilat-kilat tajam didepan leher mulusnya. Bukan ia yang bersalah disini. Juga bukan dia yang datang mengganggu.

"Lakukan jika itu adalah tugasmu. Aku juga tak terlalu begitu suka dengan kehidupan abadi." Tantangnya berani.

"Kau yakin? Hidup abadi adalah keinginan tinggi orang-orang. Kamu memiliknya dan kamu tak suka? Menggelikan. " Rasa panas menjalar tubuhnya saat merasakan telinga kanannya bergesekan dengan kulit dingin wajah penikmat darah tersebut.

"Bukankah sebenarnya kau yang mengikuti ku. Mencari-cari celah untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah kubuat. Apa semua hunter didunia ini sama sepertimu? Membiarkan buruannya kabur, menangkapnya, lalu membiarkan pergi lagi begitu seterusnya.." Ejeknya.

"Kamu memang terlalu pintar untuk seorang vampire." Belati itu tak lagi mengancamnya, telah tersimpan rapi kini dalam saku jaket milik sang hunter. Tapi mereka tak beranjak, masih dalam posisi sama. "Tapi aku heran mengetahui vampire bangsawan sepertimu dibuang begitu saja dari istana vampire. Apa perbuataanmu memang benar-benar masalah besar untuk mereka?" Lagaknya ia bersikap seolah bingung. Sengaja mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tangannya yang kotor terkena tanah kini terlihat melingkar dipinggang makhluk abadi itu. Pasti meninggalkan noda dalam gaun putih bersihnya.

Ia mendengus. "Yah, aku memang telah melakukan hal paling terbodoh dalam umur beratusku, menembus peraturan paling terlarang dalam dunia vampire. " Tapi kini justru timbul senyum dibibir merahnya. "Tak masalah jika aku harus diusir karenanya."

"Mellow drama dalam dunia vampire, huh?" Tubuh itu terangkat ringan, kini saling menatap berhadapan. Membandingkan bola mata mana yang lebih indah.

Kyuubi, anjing itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Masih menjulurkan lidah dengan ekor bergoyang. Menatap 'keakraban' majikannya dengan sang buruan.

"Kau tak jadi menghilangkanku lagi?" Vampire menawan itu bertanya tenang. Ia nampaknya tak ingin menanggapi ledekan menyebalkan dari sang hunter. "Apa orientasimu sekarang berubah dan menganggap bangsa vampire kawan bagimu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, menambah kilau menawan dimata birunya. "Kau mengatakannya setelah aku baru saja mengancurkan tiga dari jenismu. Kau bercanda?" oloknya.

"Lalu? Ada apa denganmu sekarang? Aku vampire, tapi yang kau lakukan saat ini justru bisa ku bilang tindakan tak terpuji. Menyentuh makhluk tinggi sepertiku dengan tangan-tangan kotormu."

"Yah..." Ia tersenyum, menghela nafas. " Kau pengecualian." Desahnya.

Satu dorongan memisahkan mereka. Makhluk cantik dengan rambut senada sakura berkibar indah jika angin mulai datang. Menaklukan makhluk-makhluk malam dengan pesona keabadian miliknya. Meninggalkan jejak harum disetiap direksi yang dilewatinya. Memudahkan bagi sang hunter untuk melacak keberadaannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini. Bicara denganmu hanya akan membuatku kesal." Dalam satu kedipan gaunnya kini telah merapi bersih tak meningalkan noda darah maupun robekan disana. Utuh seperti semula.

Jemari itu mengusap pirangnya, memperhatikan seksama buruannya yang lagi-lagi bersiap pergi. "Tak masalah. Kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bukan begitu Nona Sakura?"

Ia tak menanggapinya justru beralih pada anjing setia yang masih duduk manis ditempatnya. "Kyuubi..." Anjing itu menggonggong, menyahut. "Suruh majikanmu Tuan Namikaze ini membersihkan tubuhnya. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku mual. Bau vampire murahan." Wajah cantiknya mengeryit, menoleh kembali pada sosok sang hunter. "Aku tak habis pikir bisa jatuh cinta padanya." Dan sosok itu melenyap diantara desiran malam setelah satu kedipan mata dilayangkan untuk lelaki itu. Tak berbekas. Tak terjangkau. Hanya harum spesial menerpa indera penciuman.

Sang Hunter nampak tersenyum, mendekati anjing miliknya. Berjongkok seperti tadi sembari mengusap bulu halusnya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pensiun sebagai hunter, kyuubi." Anjing itu menyalak, menyahuti.

"Vampire itu..."

Ia menghela nafas. Tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila."

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Setelah bertapa(?) dan sibuk pindahan rumah, akhirnya bisa balik ke Ffn lagi. *Grin.**


End file.
